


Advent calendar drabble #2

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M and Moneypenny have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #2

“Newest reports from the Cambodia operation, ma’am. Everything seems to be going smoothly.”

“Thank you, Moneypenny,” said M, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. “That’ll be all. Go home and get some sleep. God knows we’ve done enough for one day.”

“If it’s all the same, ma’am,” said Eve, “I’d like to stay a while longer. It’s the first mission I’m seeing from this perspective, and I’d like to see it through.”

“As you wish,” M said. “It’s understandable. Being out in the field is difficult, certainly, but at least there you feel somewhat in control. A desk job is never quite fulfilling enough after that, no matter how high they promote you. Sit down, please.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I don’t think there’s a big promotion in store for me any time soon.” Eve perched on the edge of the chair, lacing her fingers together. “At least I can’t kill any agents from behind a keyboard.”

M sat up abruptly, her eyes suddenly sharp. “What happened in Istanbul is in the past,” she said. “We make our choices, and we have to live with them, but dwelling upon it helps no one.” She paused, seemingly pondering her words. “If we’re working on Cambodia tonight, we’ll need no distractions. Put it out of your mind. And coffee. We’ll need some coffee.”


End file.
